My Reason To Live
by TeoT
Summary: Mina lost everyone she had , except for Sasuke . He was like a brother to her , but now he became evil and even killed Itachi, the man whom Mina loved the most. For some reason Sasuke doesn't remember her, but she is so determined to take care of him that she might be able to change him. Will their relationship turn to something more?
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Itachi

_**A/N This is my first time writing a fanfic, and even something that will be readed by people I don't know, so please review and tell me what do you think of my work. Also, English isn't my first language so if you see mistakes please announce me .**_

_**I do not own Naruto. I only own this story and my character , Mina.**_

* * *

She stood there still , looking at the scene that broke her heart. Itachi was lying lifeless on the cold ground , covered in blood . She couldn't believe that him, whom she talked only a few hours ago , has now been killed by the cute little Sasuke, the one who was to her like the little brother she never had. She knew this was going to happen, she had let it happen , and yet it shocked her. She felt like it was her fault that he died, even thought she knew why she let him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_She entered that cave and saw him, standing on a stone throne, waiting for someone. _

"_Itachi nii-san!" ,she shouted to him. _

_He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, a little surprised . In the years that passed since he left the village , he didn't met her even once. He missed her a lot , but he didn't want to trouble her, making her meet with a missing nin, and also assumed she hated him for killing all the Uchihas , whom she loved dearly. And yet, here she stood, looking so happy to see him. She looked more beautiful and mature than he imagined she would be, but her eyes were as kind and filled with love as he remembered . Itachi had the feeling he just fell in love with her more than he already was, but he remembered that to she only loved and respected him as an older brother .He was eager to find out what she has done those years, but he didn't want to ask her directly. He was so engaged in his thoughts almost didn't hear her talking to him. _

"_Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_Itachi knew it was a bad idea to say it, but the way she looked at him made him unable to lie to her. If she was going to act like he wasn't a missing nin that killed all his relatives, he would do it too._

"_You don't even know how happy I am, Mina. I was just trying to figure out why you still call me nii-san . You know, you're one month older than me." _

"_I would have never guessed", she chuckled lightly "if you really want to know, it is because you always looked after me when we were little, and also because I like it". She felt so happy that Itachi was the same as she remembered him. She would have loved to continue joking like this with him, but she didn't come here without a reason._

" _Itachi , I'm here to take you back", she said , her face suddenly becoming serious._

"_So you're here to capture me"? This thought made him sad. Why did they had to send the only person that not only he didn't want to fight, but also wasn't able to fight ? He knew that she didn't want to fight him either, however a ninja's duty is a ninja's duty, and she was a ninja._

"_No , I'm not". _

_The answer surprised him. If she wasn't going to capture him, what was she going to do? _

"_I think I understand your confusion . You're probably asking yourself why did I search for you and why do I want to take you back, am I right"? Of course she was right. She was always right. Ever since they were children, Mina was able to realize what he was thinking, because she was the person who was the closest to him. _

"_In those years I gathered information about the way the Uchiha family was killed, so I know how and why it happened. But I still want to hear you saing it. Why did you do it?"_

"_I was…"_

"_Ordered?"_

"…_Yes"_

"_I found out some time ago… But why didn't you tell me? I know I wasn't in the village when it happened, but … it was very hard for me not knowing… At some point I started to believe it was your fault. 'How could Itachi do such a thing?! He was the one I trusted the most! How could he be just a heartless killer? ' were the only thoughts that passed trought my mind. But then I realised how wrong I was. I was the one who should have been on your side no matter what! How could I go so far as blaming it on you? You were my best friend, if I didn't believe in you, who would ? I want the earth to swollow me for losing my faith in you , even if it was for a second. Will you be able to forgive me , Itachi "?_

_Itachi was glad that Mina still believed in him. He had always thought she trusted others too much, but now , knowing that not everyone hated him made him feel warm on the inside._

"_Mina…I have nothing to forgive because you didn't do anything wrong .But how do you know you weren't right? How do you know I am not a heartless killer?" _

"_After I got back from the mission I went in before the tragedy happened, I was punished to do only missions outside of the village and to not come back, not even to report. I realised that if the elders wanted to get rid of me, maybe they wanted to get rid of you too. I knew I had to find out more . Travelling was the most acceptable part of this situation, because I met a lot of people, and I had the chance to search information without having somebody watching my every move. I found out why you killed everyone. You were ordered to do so .You had no choice but to do so. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you, having to do such a thing to the ones you loved , and then , being between criminals all by yourself … " Mina took a break, to prepare herself for the proposal she was about to make._

"_Please come back with me .I know it is the stupidest idea I have ever had, but I can't let people think bad things about you anymore . I will show everyone that you are a hero, believe me! Maybe Sasuke will help us too "… Sasuke. Itachi almost forgot he was waiting for Sasuke . It would have been so nice to do what Mina suggested, but sadly in was imposible. Sasuke was too blinded by his anger to listen to them. Who would listen to them anyway? He had to do what he planned to do in the first place._

"_I judge by your face that we can't do it, can we? " She wanted to give Itachi hope, but in the end she only lied to herself that everything will be alright . Maybe she should have searched for Itachi after she had a better plan. Now the only thing that she managed to do was making him think that she is just like a naïve child._

"_Mina, will you do something for me"? _

"_Yes, I would do anything for you." _

"_Please take care of Sasuke after I die."_

"_Oh dear Jashin, Itachi please tell me what are you going to do !" _

"_Sasuke wants to kill me, and I don't blame him for it. If I let him do it he will avenge the Uchihas and he will return to Konoha. It is the only way . I would have died anyway in a few months…"_

"_Are you sure? Maybe we can talk to Sasuke, maybe I can heal you! In those years I became a great doctor, I shoud be able to do it !"_

"_I am sure. You are the only one I can ask to take care of him. I am sure you will find a way to protect both Sasuke and Konoha. Will you believe in me? Will you do it?"_

_Mina didn't know what to feel. Just a few moments ago she was so happy that she found Itachi, now she knew she will lost him forever. She didn't want to let Itachi down , but she didn't like his idea Itachi would die, what reason would she have to live anymore ? She had no family, no home, and all the friends she ever had were dead or missing nins. On the other hand, she had nothing to lose except for Itachi, so if he was decided, she had no right to refuse him._

"_Of course I will . I love Sasuke as my little brother, so I will be happy to take care of him. Just….. I will miss you. It's hard to belive I won't ever see you again…Well… I should probably go now, Sasuke must be on his way. Goodbye , nii-san." _

_She felt her tears were about to flow. Mina didn't want Itachi to see her like this, so she quickly turned to leave._

"_Mina!", Itachi called for her. If he was going to die anyway, what reason would he have to hide his feelings one more time?._

_Mina turned around and bumped into him. Itachi hugged her tightly and said: "I will miss you too. Knowing I won't see you anymore is the worst part of it. I love you very much." Mina didn't need to look at his face to know he was crying. "I know. I love you too."_

* * *

**Present**

Mina walked slowly towards Sasuke, who was laying unconscious a few meters away. Itachi's death brought sorrow in her heart, but she couldn't blame Sasuke for it. She felt herself breaking in thousands of pieces, but she knew she had to be strong for him. He looked so peaceful , like a little child . "Poor broken child, now Itachi is dead, so I'm going to take care of you, even if it's the last thing I do. Believe me, you won't be alone ever again. You will be my reason to live!" . Mina said this promise more to herself than to him, but it gave her a little bit of streght.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Naruto. I only own this story and my character, Mina.**_

**Sasuke's ****P.O.V.**

My head hurts ... How much did I sleep? Where am I...? I can't see anything... why do I have a binding over my eyes? I try to get up, but I can't .I feel to tired to do anything.

"I see you woke up", a woman said to me. Her voice was calm and pleasant. I don't know if this woman is my kidnapper or my savior, but at least she doesn't sound annoying .

I hear her walking towards me.

"Let me help you ". She put a hand on my back and helped me sit. I think she must be a doctor, because she was very gentle.

"Your eyes have been very damaged. I managed to heal them, but I don't recommend you to use Sharingan in the next few weeks". She started to take off the bandage that was covering my eyes. As she was finishing, I asked her :

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mina ". Mina… I think I've heard this name before. But where?

I opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything, but slowly my view got better. I saw I was in some sort of cave that wasn't very well lighted, and it somehow resembled the rooms from Orochimaru's hideouts. How did I accept to live in such conditions just to train with that snake?! I look to the side and I see the woman called "Mina" sitting next to me. Why do I have the feeling that I have seen her before?

"Can you see anything , Sasuke-kun? How many fingers do you see"?

"Three."

Mina started smiling. She was very beautiful. The way she looked at me was totally different from the way my fan-girls from Konoha or the perverted women with whom I had fun a few times did. Her blue eyes were filled with something I couldn't quite place, I would have said is love if I wasn't sure it can't be. Her crimson hair was plaited in one long braid that probably reaches her calves when she stands. She was wearing a black suit,with the jacket opened, and a white shirt that had the first few buttons undone, enough to show off her breast without being improper. She had a necklace with a triangle, so I guess she believes in that thing called "Jashin". But she doesn't seem crazy and bloodthirsty like jashinists are said to be, she actually seems nice … Wait, why do I sound like I'm already in love with her? It's not like I'm going to stay with her for long! I just have to find out why she helped me, and leave ! I probably started to like her so fast because she looks familiar!

"Who are you", I ask her once more, this time with a harsher tone, "and why do you help me?"

Her smile disappeared, and she responded to me.

"Firstly , you must be hungry, so I'll go and hunt something. When I come back, I'll explain everything to you."

Mina stood up, took her sword , and headed to the entrance of the cave. Before going out , she looked back at me and said :

"It won't take long."

"Take your time. It's not like I'm going to miss you anyway", I responded to her.

She looked a bit sad hearing that, and left. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to her… But I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have no reason to be nice to people out of nowhere , so I shouldn't feel guilty.

After some time, I heard some footsteps. I looked up, but instead of Mina, I saw a man with an orange mask that only showed his right eye.

* * *

**Mina's P.O.V.**

I caught two rabbits, I hope it will be enough. I wonder if Sasuke will like it. Sasuke…

_Itachi-niisan, I'm afraid Sasuke isn't the same anymore… I think that he doesn't even remember me… _

Not remembering me was fine, but his eyes and voice had no emotion in them . It felt like I was talking to a doll. Then he almost shouted at me… When did he become like this? He used to be such a cute child…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Good morning Mikoto-san, Sasuke-chan", I said as I entered the room. Mikoto-san was washing some dishes, and Sasuke was eating._

"_Hello Mina-chan, how are you doing? Sit down , I'll give you some soup"._

"_Thank you Mikoto-san, but I just ate. I came see Itachi-kun, but it looks like he isn't here. Do you know where he is?"_

"_He went training. He didn't want to take me with him "._

"_If you want, I'll wait until you finish eating, and then we can train_ _together. What do you say, Sasuke-chan"?_

"_Really?! You're the best, Mina-neesan"! ,Sasuke said with a big smile on his face . _

* * *

At that time he used to laugh so much and get happy for some simple things… Will he ever be the same again? That's the thing I hope the most… to be able to make Sasuke smile again. I just hope that my love would be enough to fix him…

I snub out the cigarette I didn't even realize I lighted and start to walk back to the cave… Why do I have the feeling that something bad will happen because I left him alone ?

I arrive at the cave where I left Sasuke , and I'm not even surprised to find he isn't here.

"Where is Sasuke ?", I ask the masked man who stood there.

"Probably planing how to avenge his brother ",he said walking past me and then disappearing.

"The situation is going to get problematic, but I guess this is what I get because I was afraid to explain him who I am…".

I light another cigarette. I should pobably stop smoking, but right now I don't fell confident enough for it. Maybe after the things will settle down I'll do it. _I hope Sasuke doesn't think that if he ran now he will do what he wants, does he? I won't let him play avenger anymore._


End file.
